poundfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Voyage
|Episode Name = Bone Voyage |Image = Rebound crying |File = Rebound is sad because she left her all alone. |Season 1 |overallepisode 17 |Airdate = November 12 2011 |Previous = The Really Weird Dog |Next = Snow Problem |Written by = TBA But she left me Lucky she's not coming back just like Benny the Bulldog! -Rebound Bone Voyage is the seventeenth episode of season 1 Summary This episode starts with Olaf and Mcleish fixing his car when the car gets blown up and he is covered with soot then cuts to the kennel where Lucky,Cookie,Strudel,Squirt and Niblet has Greasy to get with Big J to fix the car then the squirrels give him a collar and a dog tag then cut to Big J fixing car when Greasy climbed in the car and run to her then she adopts him and think he is cute then she left him then Agatha is now in the taxi with Rebound and he called him Rewound. After that then she was biting his jacket she met the Pound Puppies then she talked about spending time with her she thinks what happened next is vacation on a cruise line then cut to Agatha and Mcleish that she never leaved Rebound behind then cut to the Pound Puppies talked about vacation then Squirt tells a tale about Benny the Bulldog (or Ben for short) then istead of saying goodbye she went away then she chased after the taxi cab thencut to the men saying bye then Rebound was still chasing after her then Agatha was sad then they block her way then she chased after her but she went inside without her then she swam to the boat she was drowned then she start crying. Then she blamed Squirt for telling a bad story he promised her she will come back then if the dogs had a boat then she found one then a man was eating a sub he saw the dogs driving the boat then Strudel winds the boat up to go faster then cut to the cruise line with Captain Gumble with his assistaint Purser Mercer then he spotted Agatha then cut to the dogs in the boat then she hopped in the window then the dogs jumped inside when Niblet got stuck because he was too big then the female chef smells a dog Quotes Cookie: Hey Rebound Gallery {ce} Bone Voyage Image Gallery Trivia Bone Voyage is a phrase of bon voyage. Niblet gets stuck like in SpongeBob SquarePants episode Stuck in the Wringer where SpongeBob is stuck after taking a shower. The 2 dogs in the cruise made a cameo in Barlow who is relaxing. When Lucky drives the Boat the same as Lenny from The Wonder Pets episode Save The Penguin where Lenny,Ming Ming, and Tuck saved a Penguin both Lucky and Lenny drived the boat. The short version of the music of the trailer of the Disney and Pixar movie Up. The Second time Niblet gets stuck from Catcalls Transcript Bone Voyage Transcript Category:Episodes